I Want You
by 19Leyton94
Summary: It has been an incredibly long time since I published anything, and by the 'mature' content of this oneshot, it's clear I've grown up a bit haha. It begins with Peyton saying "Yes baby yes" to Lucas when he proposes to her in Season 6 in LA. Feel free to let me know if you like it, thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.


"Yes baby yes", she gasped in response to his proposal as she pulled his face closer to hers, green eyes meeting blue in intense bliss "Go' I love you".  
His bow mouth stretched into a smile as he sat higher on his knees, making it easier for their lips to meet passionately. As their tongues roamed each other's mouths, his hands found their way up her long, lean, tanned legs, and under the white sundress she was wearing. Her hands ran through his short blonde hair, around his neck and down his chest until his suit jacket was cast aside. Their kisses were as long and as deep as they could be, while their breaths were short out of necessity.

He raised himself from the ground and placed one knee in between her thighs. He steadied his other leg behind himself before leaning down to kiss her more deeply. He lost one of his hands deep her blonde curly hair, while the other happily discovered that she was wearing no underwear, her clit was already exposed and ready for him to rub. He started off gently, and as her enjoyment lubricated the area, he got rougher. She moaned to let him know that despite their four years apart he hadn't forgotten exactly what to do to her. She undid his tie and shirt before removing them, exposing his muscular torso for her to run her fingers all over. She dug her nails in when his fingers entered her. Her head flung back against the chair she was sat on, "Luc" was the most coherent word amongst her moans and gasps. He steadied himself once more, gripping the back of the chair with his spare hand as he put another finger inside her, causing her hips to buck with pleasure. More moans escaped through her smile, the smile he knew she did when he treated her like this, and my goodness had he missed treating her like this.

His fingers twisted inside her as they went in and out of her wetness. He bent his head down, so his stubble brushed against her ear as he whispered, "I've missed how amazing you feel, I can't wait to taste you again." She removed her hands from his torso to place them on either side of his face again, "Only you've ever made me feel this way, but baby I've missed you, I want us to both feel great again." He smiled a knowing smile, he knew she'd always give as good as she got, but he also had an idea for the rest of the night's plans, "We have all night, and the rest of our lives, don't worry about me getting what I need. You know I could get off just watching you anyway." It was true, his pants were getting tighter by the second. He concealed this somewhat though as he bent down on his knees in front of the chair once more, after the couple shared a deep kiss and he placed kisses down her exposed cleavage.

He quickly removed his fingers from her as he placed both hands under her knees to pull her to the edge of the chair. His fingers then quickly returned to her wetness, and resumed the movements she enjoyed so much. His mouth now joined his fingers as he licked the whole area, and sucked deeply on her clit. Her moans only increased. His other hand grazed the inside of her thigh, before moving up her body. The low v of her dress meant he could place his hand under it without removing it. He did this, cupping her breast in his hand securely, palming it gently and rubbing her hard nipple. It did not matter that his eyes were closed at the other end of her body, Lucas Scott knew exactly where his Peyton Sawyer needed touching.

"Lucas…I'm gonna…cum…"

Once she had finished, the two panted for breath as he removed his head from beneath her skirt. They met in a long kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and her long legs around his waist as he lifted her up. They kissed aggressively, urgently, as he carried her to the nearest wall and secured her back against it, before moving his hands to her ass to hold her against the wall. Her hands reached between them to undo his belt and the button and zip of his black slacks. The trousers fell to the ground and he shuffled slightly to step out of them, as she used her hands and toes to remove his underwear and expose his hardness. "I can't wait to have you inside me," she said as soon as she saw it.  
"Ready already? It's good to know just how much you've missed me," he returned with a boyish smirk, and kink of his eyebrow.  
"I have missed you so much that I don't wanna sleep tonight."  
"Well that can be arranged," he said as he entered her and she let out a quick gasp, closely followed by a moan. Her heel dug into his ass as a way of telling him just how deep she wanted him. He quickly found his rhythm, having never truly forgotten how to be with her, and soon his was thrusting meaningfully to the sounds of both of their moans and gasps. Her nails constantly dug into his back as her hips bucked more and more as she became closer and closer to the edge.

"Peyton, I want you to cum with me."  
"I'm so close Luc…ah…"

The syllables of their first names soon overlapped in the night air as they reached their climaxes in unison. They stayed against the wall for a moment as they caught their breaths back. He lifted her once more and placed her on the bed before laying next to her. He stretched on arm across her body to pull her on top him, so the two could kiss and explore each others bodies. This did not last long however, as she decided it was most definitely time to remove her dress. With one foot either side of his hips, she stood up and removed the dress. His hands ran up her legs as his eyes absorbed her naked beauty. Once satisfied by the reactions of his body, she placed her feet inside his thighs and knelt down. She took him all in her mouth causing him to gasp. His fingers quickly found her blonde curls and were soon tangled in them as he began to react with ultimate pleasure.

She alternated between long hard meaningful sucks of him, long and short licks, kisses, and utilising her hands to massage his balls and cling to his hips and thighs as he bucked with pleasure. She moved up and down his shaft quickly, while gently sucking his head. This was the move that had always sent him wild, and his gasps and moans implied that nothing had changed.  
"Oh Go', baby I'm…"  
She swallowed all of his juices. They locked eyes for a moment and smiled broadly. She settled herself on top of his strong body as he wrapped an arm around her back, and across her legs.

"You're the only woman I've ever truly made love to, tonight's proved that," he told her sincerely.  
"Good, because you're the only man I have," she replied with a serious smile, "Everything is so different with you. I feel like we could every little thing in the Karma Sutra or 50 Shades of Grey, especially things that people might call dirty, but it wouldn't feel that way because with you, it all means so much." She giggled slightly.  
He chuckled in return. "I know what you mean babe. And if you're promising me dirty stuff then I can doubly promise you that you're always going to mean the world to me, and you're never getting rid of me."  
She laughed, "Oh really?" She placed a hand on the side of his face and forced their eyes to connect more seriously, "I love you Lucas Scott, and can't wait to do everything with you, forever."  
"I love you too Peyton Sawyer, and we will do and have everything we could ever have wanted."  
They kissed deeply once more, tonight most certainly was not over, all of it was just the beginning.


End file.
